


Caring for You

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, M/M, domestic/tradesman kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants to take care of Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring for You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) **2011: Domestic/Tradesman Kink**. Thanks to [](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/profile)[**somehowunbroken**](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

Danny shifted around, trying to avoid the bar digging into his hip, and threw his arm out. He was expecting to encounter a warm body, but instead his arm landed on cool sheets. He opened his eyes just enough to see that, yes, his bed was empty.

Danny sighed and pulled a pillow over his eyes. It shouldn’t bother him that Steve always left early when he slept over at Danny’s apartment. He knew that Steve liked to go for a swim first thing in the morning and it was easier for him to just go home to do that, but Danny still wished that just once he wouldn’t be in such a hurry to leave.

Danny rolled over to the middle of the bed—he might as well take advantage of the extra space if he had it—and drifted back to sleep. He wasn’t sure how long he'd been asleep when a loud clatter in his kitchen startled him awake. He sat straight up and began to reach for his gun when Steve stuck his head into the living room, a sheepish expression on his face.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Steve said. He held a skillet out for Danny to see. “But this one got away from me.”

Danny stared at Steve blankly, completely unable to process what he was seeing. “You…what are you doing?”

“Making you breakfast,” Steve explained. He ducked back into the kitchen out of sight but kept talking. “Of course you didn’t have anything, so I had to go out to the grocery store when I got up.”

“I have plenty of food,” Danny said defensively. He threw back the sheet and got up, walking over to stand in the kitchen doorway.

“Yeah, you had plenty of processed crap,” Steve muttered, shooting a dark look over his shoulder. “Do you really eat Pop-Tarts?”

“What’s wrong with Pop-Tarts?” Danny asked. “They use real fruit!”

“Right,” Steve agreed sarcastically.

Danny leaned forward, trying to see what Steve was doing. “What are you making, anyway?” He managed to catch a glimpse of granola and sighed. “Your usual egg whites with a side of granola? Because, no thank you, I’ll stick to Pop-Tarts.”

“Actually,” Steve said, moving aside so that Danny could see that he was cutting potatoes into cubes, “I’m making home fries and bacon with toast.”

Danny’s mouth dropped open. “You aren’t serious. That’s my favorite.”

“I know,” Steve said, returning his attention to the potatoes.

“But babe,” Danny said. He opened the freezer and pulled out a bag. “I had a bag of home fries already.”

Steve frowned at him and pointed the knife at the bag almost threateningly. “Those are full of salt and other crap.” He gestured at the potatoes he was cutting. “These will be much better for you even if they are fried. They’ll taste better too.”

“I’m sure they will,” Danny said softly. He couldn’t believe that Steve was doing this for him. Steve didn’t even eat bacon because he said it was mostly fat. “Hey, what about you?”

“That’s what the granola’s for,” Steve replied. “Are you going to keep asking me questions or let me cook?”

“I can help,” Danny offered.

“I’m fine,” Steve said, shooing him out of the kitchen. “Go back to bed. I’ll bring it in when it’s done.”

Danny didn’t have to be told twice. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had done something like this for him. Rachel had had a lot of talents, but cooking had not been one of her skills. In fact, she’d hated it so much that they had lived off of frozen food and take out for the entirety of their marriage.

He settled back against the pillows and turned on the TV, watching the news on mute while he listened to the muffled clatter of pans coming from the kitchen. It wasn’t long before the delicious aroma of bacon drew his attention, making his stomach growl.

When breakfast was finally done, Steve brought it out on a tray and handed it to Danny. Danny salivated when he saw the perfectly browned potatoes and the thick slices of bacon. He grabbed his fork and dug in, not realizing until his third mouthful that Steve was still standing next to the bed watching him, a slightly nervous look on his face.

“This is great, babe!” Danny grinned at him. “Best meal I’ve had in ages.”

Steve smiled back at him and retrieved his own breakfast of scrambled egg whites and granola, joining Danny on the bed. Danny stared at Steve’s food and shook his head. “I know the bacon is a lost cause, but please tell me you at least tasted these potatoes.”

Steve shook his head.

Danny speared one of the potatoes and held his fork in front of Steve’s face. “Here, one won’t hurt you.”

Steve rolled his eyes but ate the potato off of Danny’s fork.

“Now wasn’t that good?”

“It was,” Steve agreed turning back to his granola.

“You aren’t going to eat any more are you?”

Steve laughed. “Nope.”

Danny shook his head. “You’re impossible. Do you know that? But that’s okay because I think I’ll keep you around anyway.”

Steve grinned at him. “I’m glad.”

“Seriously though,” Danny said. “Thank you for this…it means a lot.”

Steve held Danny’s eyes. “It’s just breakfast.”

“But you made it for me. Just for me,” Danny murmured. He set aside his empty plate and leaned closer to Steve, kissing his shoulder softly. “Thank you.”

Steve sat aside his own food and placed a warm hand on Danny’s hip. “Well, someone has to take care of you.”

Danny nodded and shifted closer. “Need taking care of,” he mumbled as he pressed his lips to Steve’s.

“Mmm,” Steve agreed, deepening the kiss. He slid his hand around to cup Danny’s ass, squeezing gently, before pulling away and breaking the kiss. “You taste like bacon.”

“Is that going to be a problem?” Danny asked, slipping his hand into Steve’s sweatpants and running his fingers along the tip of Steve’s hard cock.

Steve pressed his hips forward against Danny’s hand. “No. Not at all.”

“I didn’t think so.”

Danny kissed Steve again, a slow caress of lips, and began to move his hand in lazy strokes along Steve’s dick. He wasn’t in any hurry. If he had his way they would spend the entire day in bed, and for once, he didn’t think Steve was in a rush to leave.


End file.
